


Poem - Kinktober 2k18 - Day 14 Degradation

by Vicki_Venom



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Degradation, F/M, Filthy, Kinktober 2018, Multi, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicki_Venom/pseuds/Vicki_Venom
Summary: Day 14 Degradation with Negan.





	Poem - Kinktober 2k18 - Day 14 Degradation

Your heated words,  
Growls and snarls of pleasure,  
Your tongue traces across my skin  
And I feel your teeth against my neck.  
You know what to call me,  
Uttering the foulest of words  
And calling me beautiful at the same time,  
The highest of praise mixed with the obscene.  
Your voice is made of adrenaline--  
I swear it.  
Every syllable sends sparks through me  
As well as every touch  
Every bite  
Every nail dragging down my back.  
I love seeing you in this way,  
Such a raw hunger  
Lust and frustration with no filter  
Yet love and tenderness with each touch  
Every breath  
And every glance into my eyes.  
My leather clad devil  
Claiming me from the inside out  
And reminding me just who I am laying with,  
My dark angel  
Purring praise into my ear  
And letting me know that I am nothing less  
Than his and his alone,  
To love and protect  
To worship and appreciate  
While we play this vile game.


End file.
